PROJECT SUMMARY ? COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT Community engagement has been an integral part of our existing facility and will be an important component of the Drosophila Research Screening Center-Biomedical Technology Research Resource (DRSC-BTRR). We will build on our success raising awareness and sharing information about our resources and protocols within the Drosophila research community through presentations, workshops, courses, and online media (e.g. website, social media, demo videos). This will include extending our outreach to the mosquito research field and engaging a broader biomedical community. We will also provide support to a set of collaboration and service projects that use existing and new technologies, while at the same time work towards the goal of rapid dissemination of technologies to appropriate facilities for long-term access.